


Those Miraculous Kids

by cosmic_bee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up to 16 and 17, But not because none of the stories are really the same, Gen, Kind of like Scooby Doo I guess??, Since they're Juniors (I know that's an American term but cut me a bit of slack, and American Culture and I'm decidedly not french), this whole story is just a weird amalgamation of French
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_bee/pseuds/cosmic_bee
Summary: Moonstone Bridge is no ordinary town. Everyone knows that. But what makes it so odd is a mystery to everyone.But Marinette wants to find out what it is. And with the help of her new friends Alya, Nino, and Adrien, they just might find more than they bargained for........cara-terra-pace on Tumblr





	1. Prologue

Moonstone Bridge is a quiet place. Not quite as bustling as Topaz Tills, but still a place where families will have vacation homes so they can act suburban for a week before going back to their cities and buses and cars and trains and loud neighbors. 

Sure, Moonstone had plenty of locals. But it was still quite a small town. The biggest business they had was a seafood restaurant. 

Until the Dupain-Cheng Bakery was built. 

It was huge. The bottom floor was the bakery and the top floors were presumed to be where the Dupain-Chengs would live. It was finished in early summer, but no one knew when it would open. They would come and go, and people would wonder why they moved from Topaz Tills, a much more populated area, to Moonstone Bridge. 

The answer wasn’t nearly as simple as the bakers wished it were. 

You can’t exactly say that when they were debating where to set up a new bakery, they heard a whisper in their ears saying to go to Moonstone. You’d be plucked up and stuffed into a mental asylum. 

So they never did quite answer that question. 

The local high school was possibly the most questionable part of the town. Sure, on the outside it looked nice. You could even describe it as prestigious looking. But on the inside... not even the students themselves knew quite what happened after hours in the school. 

Kids whispered about rituals, about ghosts and demons, but they never voiced these thoughts to the adults. Anytime a kid had done so, they had disappeared, then come back a few weeks later with what seemed like a permanent smile on their face. So the kids kept to themselves. 

The mayor and his wife were the most beloved people in the town. His campaign symbol was plastered all around the town, white butterflies with a peacock tail fanning out behind it. Their son was popular in the school too, one of the first to start dispelling the rumors about the horrible things that happened in the school. He was almost never seen without a smile. But when he was, you could almost see how broken he was. 

The owner of the local seafood restaurant was a lovely woman, with a husband who often went on business trips and four girls to take care of. The youngest two were sweeter than apple pie, and the oldest was tough and loyal. The middle child was the one that concerned everyone. She loved figuring out how technology worked and solving different mysteries. It wasn’t something that the town really welcomed. But she was still very outgoing and became friends with many of the kids, including the mayor’s son. 

The local police and fire chiefs were also widely known. They had two sons. They were both rather quiet, and the younger son was always imaging up new stories to tell, which entertained a lot of kids. But the older one was someone no one really knew about. They knew he liked music and films, but they had never seen him hang out with anyone. Which was why they were so surprised to see him having a very animated conversation with the middle child of the restaurant owner and the mayor’s son. Apparently, he liked tech and also liked being able to talk to people at his own pace. 

The three became practically inseparable. They had other friends, but none quite as good as their group. They hadn’t really tried anyone else into their group. 

Not until the baker’s daughter arrived. 

She was clumsy, but sweet, and seemed genuinely amazed by the mysteries that surrounded the town. She quickly fell into place in their group. 

But though this town still seems picturesque, some rumors are very, very true. And these kids would learn this the hard way.


	2. Free Days, Curses, and Other Fun Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is here!
> 
> Though she’s not too happy about it.

Marinette Dupain Cheng had lived in Topaz Tills her whole life. It was a small town, nothing odd about it. Just the way she liked it.  
So when her parents decided to uproot her and move to a town called Moonstone Bridge, she was understandably upset.  
“Maman! Why can’t we stay in Tills? We don’t need a new store in Moonstone!” She complained as they drove to Moonstone.  
Marinette was sitting in the back of their delivery van, which her mother was driving while her father drive their personal car.  
“Ma fille chérie, you know exactly why we are going to Moonstone. Why do I know that? Because this is the seventh time you’ve asked in the last 3 hours and the 23rd in the past three days!” Her mother exclaims in the front seat, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.  
Marinette sighed and folded her arms. She leaned her head against the window, the smooth road keeping her head from bumping against it.  
She had left a lot behind. Her home, her bakery, and most importantly, her friends.  
Allegra, her best friend. The girl was a killer flute player.  
Claude, her next door neighbor. He always got the lead in the play and always made sure she designed and made his costumes.  
Allan, her friend since she was born. Their mothers set them up on play dates when they were little and they had been friends ever since.  
And Felix. She hadn’t known him nearly as long as the others, but he was dear to her, always keeping her on track.  
Tears started dribbling down her face. She still had their phone numbers, she reminded herself. They could still talk. But it wouldn’t be quite the same.  
Marinette was so busy wallowing, she didn’t realize they had arrived at their new “home”. It was a fairly big place, with the bakery on the bottom floor, with plenty of seating for guests. The top three floors all being her house. They had a basement where the kitchen for the bakery and storage was, and an attic which they had offered to help Marinette turn into a fun space to hang out in. Her parents had been working on this for months. Marinette had known about this for months. But now it just felt real.  
Marinette’s mother parked the delivery van in the driveway around the back and started unloading things. Marinette grabbed her backpack, purse, and suitcase to go check out her new room. The rest of her boxes with her stuff was already up there, all she would have to do was unpack.  
Her room was already partially decorated. A pale pink color covered all the walls. There was a built in desk that had designated areas for different things. There was a loft where her bed had been placed, and the furniture was all in the proper place.  
Having nothing better to do, Marinette started to unpack her clothes. She folded them, organized them, and then moved onto her jewelry. It took a while, just because Marinette was hesitant to unpack. But she finally ended up finishing unpacking her clothes and jewelry only to realize how much time had passed. It was 8 at night. She hadn’t eaten since lunch! Marinette dragged her backpack towards herself and pulled out all the sweets and foods she had stuffed in there. She shoved some of them into an empty cabinet above her desk and put the other on her empty desk, pulling out her laptop.  
She clicked the Skype app and clicked on Allegra’s contact. Allegra’s smiling face appeared on the screen.  
“Marinette! I know I saw you yesterday but I already miss you so much!” She cried, looking at her friend.  
Someone in the background moved closer to the screen.  
“Mari! We miss you little coccinelle! My mom won’t stop talking about you and how much she’s going to miss your family.”  
The person was Allan, who pulled Felix onto the screen.  
“Fe wants to say hi too but is a little bit embarrassed. Claude would say hi too but...” Allan continued as the screen was turned to Claude, who was sitting on Allegra’s bed complaining. Marinette didn’t know why until she saw the cast on his leg.  
“What did the Roi du drame do this time?” Marinette asked, biting into a pain au chocolat.

“Fell off the stage during bows. Not really his fault though, someone decided to push him to the front so he could get a solo bow, not thinking of how close they were to the edge. He’s lucky it was only his leg that was broken.” Felix supplied, since he was back to sitting on the ground behind Allegra again.

Marinette choked on her food and Allan started laughing as she started yelling for Allegra to bring the laptop over to Claude or she’d hang up. So Allegra toted the laptop over to the pouting actor and set it in front of him.

“Oh Claude! Now I’m really glad my parents left the leftover perishable sweets with your mom!” She said, Claude brightening at the mention of sweets. 

“Thank your parents for me petit gâteau! For I am on extreme bed rest for the next week and a half and I am extremely bored already!” 

Marinette talked with them for a little while more before she was told by Felix that she should go to sleep. Looking at the clock, she agreed. It had been 2 and a half hours and she still had to unpack tomorrow. She pulled out her blankets, pillows, and sheets and quickly made her bed. She plugged her phone into her charger and almost immediately fell asleep.

…….  
Marinette woke up to see her mom in her room, putting her stuff away. She looked up at her when she realized she had woken up.

“I figured you should go out, maybe explore Moonstone a little bit?” That translated to “Get up and go try to find friends. You aren’t allowed to be a shut in.”

So she reluctantly rose from her bed, slowly getting dressed into black flowy fabric shorts and loose pale pink t-shirt, tying her hair into a bun and wrapping a pink ribbon with black spots around it. I went downstairs and grabbed the tartine that her father had left on the counter for her. There were still tons of boxes littering the house, but Marinette just sidestepped them and slipped on the white sandals she had left downstairs. Her mom saw she was ready and handed her her purse and phone from her room before shoving her out the door, tartine in hand.

Stepping down into the bakery, Marinette reluctantly walked outside and began to explore. There were plenty of businesses nearby. They were all fairly busy, as summer vacation would start for the schools in only two weeks. Her parents had decided she wouldn’t start school until the fall because there was no purpose if they weren’t going to be learning anything. So when she walked past the school, she saw tons of teens walking inside, all excitedly chatting about summer. She was so focused on trying to get past the crowd of people and over to the library a few buildings down that when she bumped into a group of people she completely wiped out.

“Oh mon dieu! I am so sorry!” Marinette blurted out, quickly standing up and running to the library.

When she finally reached the library, she hid in the section with design history. She was looking through the books when one fell in front of her from the top shelf. She leaned down to pick it up and looked at the title. History of Moonstone Bridge: Volume 13. 

“Volume 13?” She muttered, flipping through the pages while walking to a nearby table.

She only realized she should’ve looked up sooner when she slammed into someone, falling backwards and almost hitting her head on the floor, but the person she bumped into grabbed her before she could. 

“Sorry!” Marinette squeaked, picking up the book and standing back up. She had slammed into a guy who looked about her age. He wore a blue and red hoodie and gray jeans, and there were two people behind him who were staring at her like she was crazy and that’s all she could focus on. 

“It’s fine. We were actually hoping to bump into you.” The girl behind the blue and red hoodie boy said, walking up to her.

“Uh… why?” Marinette wondered aloud, pulling the book closer to her chest as the girl looked right at her.

The girl laughed and tossed her brown and red hair over her shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, we just wanted to know who you were, since this is the second time you’ve almost injured yourself while walking. Hi, I’m Alya Cesaire. The hoodie dork is Nino Lahiffe and blondie right there is Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette blinked for a second before introducing herself.

“M-my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m really sorry about bumping into you!”

The blondie, Adrien, stepped up to her. 

“Hi Marinette. Sorry if you mind me asking, but what book is that? I’ve never seen it before, and the library barely gets any new books.” He asked.

She handed him the book and Alya, Nino, and Adrien all gasped. Marinette looked at them, rather confused as to their surprise.

“This book… doesn’t exist. There’s not even a volume 1 for this book. It’s just volume 13!”

As they all begin to talk to each other, they walk to the checkout counter to get the book. Alya checked it out under her library card and led the group to a small cafe next to the library. They sat down, ordering snacks and drinks, and Marinette finally spoke up.

“So, we need to talk about this book. I only just got here yesterday, so I have no idea what this town’s deal is. Would you guys mind giving me the rundown?” She said

Alya cleared her throat and started speaking in a movie trailer narrator voice.  
“Moonstone Bridge is a small and quiet town with a dark past that no one talks about. The mayor’s son, the police and fire chiefs’ oldest son, and the restaurant owner’s middle daughter are the only ones to actively question what is going on. They explain this to the baker’s daughter, who they invite to a stake out that night.”

Alya smiled and switched back to her normal voice.  
“So, you in?”

Marinette shrugged.  
“Well, it’s not like I have anything else to do.”

Alya threw her arms around the girl and Nino and Adrien laughed. Marinette gave Alya her phone number so they would be able to contact each other and they began to talk about the book again. 

“So, we should skim through the book and see if anything catches our eye.” Alya said, putting it in view of all four of them. 

They quickly skimmed through the first two chapters the less interesting history of the town being in those chapters. But when they reached the third chapter, it was like they’d hit the jackpot. One half of the chapter was torn out, which was interesting. The first half of the chapter was the story of how the town became cursed. 

It basically blamed this guy named Peter who met a girl named Tilly, who was the daughter of the mayor. Apparently, he was “the human embodiment of darkness and bad luck.” As the book put it. Tilly was madly in love with Peter, which no one could understand since Tilly was “like a rainbow in a rain storm, like a little ray of sun that made everyone’s luck increase tenfold.”

Peter was accused of plotting against the mayor and though Tilly defended him, he was convicted and put in jail. Tilly managed to break him out and they went off to get married when they were caught by Tilly’s childhood friend Tamara. Tam let them go and promised to cover up their escape. Tilly was overjoyed and let go of Peter’s hand to hug her friend. But Peter’s bad luck came through. Right after Tilly let go of his hand, he was shot in the back by her father, who had followed Tam without her knowledge. 

Peter’s blood soaked into the ground, marking the town with the darkest kind of magic. Tilly screamed, her heart breaking. She was brought back home and locked in her room. But they didn’t count on what Tilly would do. She was able to detect Peter’s magic and linked onto it. She then placed a slightly different curse. It didn’t specify what it was, but the last sentence was the most ominous. 

“Is it finished or has it ever really begun?” Marinette said, closing the book. 

“That’s insane! I’m pretty sure that’s real too! My great-great grandmother was Tamara Cesaire, and she lived right next door to where they said Tilly lived.” Alya replied, her eyes sparkling. 

Nino, who had been listening to the story very closely said something neither of his friends expected, but Marinette was pleased to hear. 

“W-well, I guess that means that we should stake out the school. That’s where the former mayor’s house stood.”

Marinette cheered and jumped up, taking the book with her. Adrien, who had been pretty quiet up until then, leaned down to pick up something that had fallen when Marinette jumped up. 

“Is this yours?” He asked, holding up a necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a ruby and a black gem that she couldn’t identify imbedded in a little circle on the bottom. 

Marinette took it from him and her eyes widened as she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She held onto the book and necklace tighter, falling back into her seat. 

“Did you feel that when you touched it Adrien?” She asked, her voice muffled a bit as her head rested on the table, the sour feeling slowly fading, being replaced by warmth. 

“Felt what?” He replied quizzically, Alya and Nino also looking quite confused. 

“This weird feeling. It felt… unwelcoming. Almost like it was telling me to leave. It’s gone now. Now… it just feels warm, like I’ve suddenly been welcomed inside to a warm fireplace or something.” She explained, lifting her head up and sliding the necklace towards Alya. 

Alya looked at the necklace, then Marinette, and then picked up the necklace and walked directly behind Marinette. 

“Lift up your hair.” She instructed, unclipping the necklace. 

Marinette did so, and Alya clipped the necklace into place, making sure it didn’t tangle into Marinette’s hair. 

Nothing happened after that, so they got up to leave the cafe. 

“Wait, why aren’t you guys in class?” Marinette said, suddenly realizing that it was still just 10:30 in the morning. 

“Exams finished for us yesterday. We basically just have to come back for role call and dismissal. Other than that, us Juniors can do whatever we want!” Alya’s exclaimed, twirling. 

It was also probably helpful when your parents were some of the most powerful people in town, Marinette thought. 

They began walking to the bakery, which wasn’t opening until the weekend. Since Marinette couldn’t get in through the front, she went around to the back and jumped up to pull down the fire escape that was attached to her rooftop garden. She started climbing up, making it up to the roof without only a bit of struggling. 

She looked down at the shocked teens and giggled, a light and melodic sound. 

“Come on up you guys, I’ll make sure you get back in time for dismissal!”

They scrambled up to the rooftop, Alya tucking the book into her side satchel so she didn’t drop it. 

Once they all reached the top, Marinette smiled and gestures for them to sit down on the brand new pink lounge chairs. They were surprisingly comfortable. 

Marinette settles in the last lounge chair, and crossed her ankles. 

“So… will I see all three of you tonight at the school? Because I need to know how many snacks and flashlights to bring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1! Hope you like it, this will be on Tumblr once I figure out how to do the Read more thing.


	3. School's Out, We're In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and the KWAMIs, Adrien and Nino ate dinner together and cute outfits

Marinette made sure they all got down the fire escape safely a half-hour before dismissal after having talked out pretty much the entire plan and promising to meet at the school at 11 that night. 

She quickly went down into her bedroom and looked for a good outfit for sneaking around. She finally picked out a red jersey style shirt with black sleeves and a black 14 on the back. She also pulled out a pair of black jean shorts, her red sneakers, and grabbed her gray and black varsity jacket that she had sewn. She quickly looked around for a good bag to use to put in the snacks. Spotting her plain grey backpack, she began shoving in snacks and snuck downstairs to grab four flashlights. She knew that they had their phones, but it’s always good to have a backup. 

Looking at the time, Alya would have been dismissed by now, so she called her. 

“Hey Alya, do you want to come over earlier so we can eat dinner at my house and hang out before then? If you have something else to do, no worries!”

She heard a squeal on the other side and Alya quickly replied. 

“I would love to! My family is going out tonight to my sister’s wrestling match two towns over, and they don’t trust me home alone so I’ll just say I’m going over to your house and we can get to know each other better!”

Marinette laughed. 

“Of course! I’ll go tell my parents you’re coming over. Just a warning though, my friend Claude will probably Skype me tonight to complain about his broken leg, so you might want to brace yourself for that. He’s exceptional at complaining.”

Alya laughed along with her and then began asking her opinion on what she should wear that night to the school. 

“Well, I’m wearing something comfortable, just a t-shirt, sneakers, shorts, and a jacket. If you have anything you want to bring besides that, you should grab a bag. I’m bringing my grey backpack with the snacks and back up flashlights and stuff.” She said, shoving a bag of wrapped up croissants in her backpack. 

Alya hummed on the other side of the phone.   
“This is actually the perfect opportunity to test out these devices Nino and I have been working on! We’ve made a couple of prototypes, but we made our final version a few days ago. We call them KWAMIs. They’re like phones, but they’re programmed for a specific purpose. The first one we finished’s purpose is to help find things and solve problems. I think you should get 001. That’s the first one we made. I’ll take 002, Nino can take 004, and Adrien can get 003. I don’t know where I left 007 and 006 but 006 was buggy anyway, so we won’t use it until they’re fixed. 005… I don’t think we’ll need her today, especially since she’s not exactly fit for sneaking around.”

Alya kept explaining what the KWAMI were and promised that they would be helpful. 

“Probably.” She added as an afterthought. 

Marinette laughed and walked downstairs to tell her parents that Alya was coming over. Once they said it was okay, she asked what they were having for dinner and was overjoyed at their response. But she refused to tell Alya, saying it would be a nice surprise and promising her that she’d love it. 

Two hours later, Alya showed up at the front door. Marinette quickly ran all the way down, opening the door for her. Alya has her satchel with the book, and all of the KWAMIs in their cases. She also had a stash of water bottles. She had a grey and white letterman jacket on (she played varsity football, or soccer, as her American cousins would call it, for the school) a pair of grey leggings with orange trim, and an orange shirt with the top half white. Her hair was pulled back in a slick ponytail and she also had her cellphone in her hand. 

“Hey Alya! Dinner is almost ready, so we can go up to my room and set your bag up there if you want,” Marinette said, ushering her in. 

“Sounds cool! I’m still curious, what are we having for dinner?”

Marinette smiled. 

“You’ll see.”

About ten minutes later, the two girls were at the table in Marinette’s room with a covered platter. Her parents had been too busy to eat and suggested they eat in Marinette’s room. Alya had taken off her jacket and shoes, which were really cool white ones with black stripes, and sat down in the chair on the right. 

Marinette sat down too and pulled the cover off the platter. On the platter were several hamburger style buns with loose ground beef, onions, and ketchup in a large bowl on the side. 

“What’s this?” Alya asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“It’s an American dish my cousins introduced to me! It’s called a sloppy joe! You put the loose meat with all this mixed in on top of the bun! My papa made these this morning, so they’re still fresh! It’s very good, promettre!”

Slowly scooping the meat onto her bun, she put the top half on and bit into it. It spilled out onto the plate and she puts the bun down, her eyes wide. 

“That’s why they call it sloppy! I still don’t know why they call it Joe.”

Marinette shrugged. 

“To be honest, I don’t either. It’s an American thing I suppose.”

Alya nodded seriously before falling into a fit of giggles. Marinette was only able to stop herself for a minute before she laughed along with her. 

Marinette took another bite of her food before she took a sip of her glass of lemonade she had brought up. 

“So… earlier we already established that you came from Topaz. And you told us you liked to design and stuff” Alya said, propping her head on her hands.

“You’ve also heard about my friends from Topaz and why we ended up moving here. So… have we run out of things to say or what?” Marinette laughed.

So, they just sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes. It was nice to just have some silence to think. But one thing kept popping into her head. Tilly.

“So, that whole magic seeping into Moonstone thing… what’s your take?” Marinette broke the silence, unable to hold the question any longer.

Alya looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

“Honestly…” She sighed “I believe it. I know I’m supposed to be all “Science proves-” and all that, but that’s more of Adrien’s style… and sometimes Nino if he’s desperate enough to try and deny the crazy things we see around here.”

Marinette tilted her head in question, which Alya picked up on, answering the unspoken question.

“Pretty much every building here? It’s haunted. The theatre, the cinema, the restaurants, the museum, the school… this is the only building that wouldn’t be haunted since it’s so new. But everyone around here just ignores it. It’s scary, in a way. I’m pretty sure everyone knows something’s off. Just not what it could be.”

Marinette drew in a breath, not knowing what to say next.

Alya stood up and put her hands on her hips.

“Well. with that heavy stuff out of the way, how about I show you the KWAMIS?”

She pulled out two phone looking objects, one with a pink polka-dotted exterior and the other with coral and purple stripes on it and a white base. Placing the pink one in Marinette’s hand, she showed her how to turn it on.

“You have to name it to open it. Reciting the name and then putting in a series of numbers unlocks it. Your numbers are 041404. Name your KWAMI and then we can get started!”

Bringing the phone up slightly, Marinette brushed the screen with her finger, where a microphone icon popped up. She clicked on the button and waited a second before speaking.

“Tikki.”

The screen lit up, a keyboard now on screen. She typed in the numbers as carefully as possible and then pressed the enter button. There was a soft clicking sound and then a little person type thing appeared on the screen. They were wearing a white dress and had black hair with little pieces sticking up like antennae. They also had dark blue dots for eyes and little lines as eyelashes. Alya peeked over at the screen before smiling.

“You can change the color of her dress if you want. If you triple tap their dress, a little code screen will come up and there are buttons you can click to change color and pattern.”

Marinette clicked the dress like she was told and a half screen of buttons appeared. There was a bee type pattern, a monarch butterfly pattern, plaid, stripes, hearts and stars. The one her eyes finally landed on was a polka dot pattern that reminded her of a ladybug. She clicked on it and the person- no, Tikki- twirled around as their dress changed into a ruby red color with little black dots spotting it.

“Okay, that is majorly adorable! They look like a Ladybug! My KWAMI, Trixx, looks like a fox since they’re my favorite animal. Wouldn’t it be cute if we all did animal or insect themes for them?” Alya sighed, thinking of the possibilities.

“No you’re right, that would be adorable. But first, how does Tikki work?” Marinette asked, turning herself around to face Alya.

“Pretty simple. Just say “Tikki, spots on” and they’ll start searching the web for anything suspicious in the area. Like if there are reports of something suspicious on your street. She makes different colored dots depending on the frequency and severity of the reports. To ask for a solution, you say “Lucky Charm” and to tell Tikki that the problem is solved and to make a note of the case, say “Miraculous”. All the Kwamis work a little differently and their software will update and learn as the owner continues to use them.” Alya explained, before looking back at Marinette’s wide eyes and giggling.

“If we did this, we’d be a regular group of mystery solvers. Kind of like my cousin Blake and her friends.”

Alya’s eyes widened and she looked excited at the prospect.

“Exposing this town full of crazies? Count me in!” Alya laughed. 

They spent a few more minutes talking about the things they could do as detectives until Marinette cleared her throat and stood up. 

“So, it's starting to get dark. And, oh no! It seems you’ve forgotten something important at school! We better go get it.” She winked, grabbing her jacket and tying it around her waist. 

“Oh yes, of course! We must go get that very important thing!” Alya slipped on her shoes and grabbed their bags, tossing Marinette her bag as she walked to the stairs. 

Marinette called a quick goodbye to her mom, saying she was helping Alya find something she had lost at the library, and grabbed her phone out of her pocket to text the boys. 

Marinette: Hey, Alya and I are making our way to the school right now. 

Nino: Got it, Adrien and I are just paying for dinner.

Marinette: Gotcha. See you in a few! 

Marinette looked back up to Alya, giving her a thumbs up. 

“They’re just heading out now. It’s almost go time.” 

Alya nodded seriously before bursting into quiet giggles. 

“Hey, you have Tikki?” Alya asked as her laughs subsided. 

Marinette nodded, swinging her bag around to reveal the phone like device in the mesh front pocket of her backpack. She turned back around just in time to see Nino and Adrien walking towards them. Once they reached each other, it got a bit quieter as they looked ahead of them, to the school. It was dark and looming, and though it had looked quite welcoming earlier, Marinette shivered a bit at the thought of going inside such a huge building at night, even with the others. She steeled herself and finished walking up the steps to the front doors. They were unlocked, for some reason, and before she could dwell on that much longer, Adrien opened the doors and stepped inside. 

“Okay, guess we’re going in.” Marinette muttered, walking in after him. 

As soon as the doors slammed shut, Marinette sighed. This was a very bad idea. She pulled out Tikki and looked up at the others.

“Tikki.” There were 6 clicking sounds before the device opened.

“Spots on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took forever to finish this chapter, even though it's not that long. Hopefully, the next chapters will be easier to write.
> 
> Avery

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say except that I’ll always be posting these on AO3 first, Tumblr second. My tumblr is cara-terra-pace, if you wanted to see any backstory on TMK.
> 
> Original notes:
> 
> I have the actual first chapter almost finished but this is some sort of prologue. I wanted to give you something but I’m also tired and hungry so I’m going to grab a slice of lukewarm pizza and then go to sleep. I’ll try to finish the chapter soon because I finally figured out what I want their first mystery to be. I may have looked up a real life reference, but it’s not creepy. I just looked up “Real life Scooby doo villains” and edited the villain a little bit. 
> 
> (Side note: This is meant to be an introduction to the town. The backstory to the town will keep being revealed. Also, if you didn’t know who I was talking about, the mayor’s son is Adrien, the mayor is Gabriel (Emile is still alive right now; I just feel like it’s a Judy and Brad from Mystery Inc type of deal), the restaurant owner’s middle child is Alya, and the Police and Fire chiefs’ oldest son is Nino. No, Chloe’s dad is not the mayor. She’s just a rich girl in town because her father owns the only museum in town or nearby at all, and it’s a good museum too)
> 
> Au revoir
> 
> -Avery


End file.
